Love And Adore
by WitchWolf29042
Summary: One-Shot. After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to visit Andromeda to give her the terrible news of her daughter and son-in-law's death, He also meets Teddy, his Godson for the first time. DH Spoilers. Disclaimer is on my profile.


**Love And Adore**

As he walked along the lawn, he started to feel more and more nervous. Then at last he got to the door, as he raised his hand to knock when a flashback hit about the last time he came to the tonks' residence, the horror he felt that night, how he thought that Hagrid died and that he too will die. Stop, he told himself, stop dwelling over the past. He took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door and waited, after what seemed like ages but was only a few minutes, the door opened and revealed a woman in her late forties and one that held resemblance to her sister, Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry had to resist the urge to point his wand at Andromeda Tonks who already had her wand trained at him; instead he raised his hands above his head as a sign of surrender

"Oh, It's you" Andromeda said, and Harry easily detected the disappointment in her voice (and harry couldn't blame her, really) "come in" she said stepping aside to let him in.  
After she closed the door, she turned to him and said "word is the war ended today in early morning, so, are the rumors true, you defeated You-Know-Who" she asked as she inspected him, he looked weary and tired, with grief visible in his eyes, she pitied him, he lost his parents at a very young age, saw a student and his godfather die, and had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder since he was sixteen.

"Yes, the war ended today at dawn, ironic that it ended at the beginning of a new day, and Yes I defeated Voldemort, Yes, it's okay to say the name now" He answered but not in a proud voice that one would expect from the defeater on the darkest wizard of all ages and the savior of the wizarding world, he said it in a way that told Andromeda that he would do anything to forget it.

"Then Where is Remus and…and ..." as she started asking the question, the truth hit her, Hard. It explained why it was Harry Potter in her house, not Remus or Nymphadora, it explained the grief and worry in Harry Potter's posture and eyes. They aren't coming back, their lives were taken in this battle, they didn't survive, with that last thought Andromeda collapsed on the couch where she put her face in her hands and cried as Harry stood in the middle of the living room awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

After a while Andromeda got a grip on herself as she looked at Harry who looked uncomfortable and guilty, she recognized it as survivor's guilt, Oh how many times has she seen it after the first war, God knows how long he's been living with it, and from what she knows about the boy, she would guess fourteen, as she pulled herself to the present she noticed that h was looking at the floor, then he spoke " I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for your loss, it was unfair for them to die when they just had a baby, when they just found happiness together, it should have been me who died, I didn't have something to live for, maybe I would have found peace in death, anything, anything would be better than this life I lived" After he started talking, his voice started to get louder and louder until he was shouting, he breathed hard and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, when he opened his eyes, he found Andromeda staring at him in horror.

Then she did something that surprised both of them, she hugged him." It is not your fault and you shouldn't think like that" she said sternly as she pulled away. She then noticed that his eyes were filled with tears that he refused to let fall "I suppose you are here to see your godson, Teddy" Andromeda said. "Well, that and I wanted to tell you about Remus and Ton- Dora" Harry answered as he scratched the back of his head "Well, come this way, he just went to sleep, so try not to wake him" He nodded mutely and as they got to the door, they heard a cry coming from Teddy's room, Harry went inside immediately and when Andromeda followed, she found Harry holding Teddy and was rocking him back and forth to calm him down, Andromeda was amazed, he was such a natural in dealing with babies even though he was seventeen, maybe eighteen now.

Almost instantly Teddy calmed down, and started changing his hair and eyes to match Harry's, Andromeda saw a sad smile grace Harry's lips. "Dora was right; he does look like Remus" he murmured quietly "Does he cries often?" He asked looking at Andromeda  
"only Since Remus and Nymphadora left, he cried himself to sleep four times till now and nothing I did calmed him down like you just did" Andromeda answered bit enviously " I'll go make tea for both of us" she added exiting the room.

After Teddy calmed down, Harry put him in his crib and sat on the rocking chair watching him, fascinated by the childish innocence of the boy who was orphaned when he was very young, not even old enough to remember his parents, like Harry, But unlike Harry, Teddy will grow up around people who loves him and cares for him and Harry was determined to be one of those people who will adore and love him.

With that last thought, he lifted Teddy and stated playing with him until Andromeda called them for tea

**Fin**


End file.
